Dysfunctional Family
by koi97
Summary: Guren is still adjusting to life as a parent and things grow worse when his son, Yuu gets in a relationship with Mika, the daughter of Krul and a rival of Guren's. Life is thrown into a loop for Guren and he doesn't know what to do. AU, rated m for swearing and mentions of past violence.
1. Chapter 1

The last fanfic I have been working on and I just finished chapter 1 and I hope you enjoy the story! This one won't be as long as the others rip and I would like to thank my friend for giving me ideas and reading over it to make it is good! c;

* * *

Guren scowled, purple eyes flashing with his annoyance. He stabs a fork into the chicken on his plate and a soft chuckle draws his dark eyes up to stare at the silver haired man at his side at the small table meant for four. Guren glares at him. Shinya laugh grows slightly louder and he sets down his fork. His gray-blue eyes sparkle with amusement. Guren can feel his brow twitch. "Wipe that happy look off your face," he grouches.

"You should lighten up!" Shinya replies happily.

"How can I? Yuu is late for dinner! He never is late, Shinya!" Guren huffs just as the door opens. Guren quickly turns his head to stare at the opening leading to the hallway. A young black haired teen with bright green eyes walks in, shoes already off. He is in a pale gray school uniform. He smiles sheepishly as Guren pins him down with a dark glare.

"Where have-"

"I have something to tell you!" The kid butts in, making Guren glare even more. He ruffles his fluffy hair and shifts closer to the table the two adults are at.

"What is it, Yuu?" Shinya asks, smiling at said boy.

"I'm dating Mika!" Yuu blurts out, a blush on his face.

"WHAT?!" Guren all but shouts, standing up from the table. Shinya starts to laugh.

"Congrats my son!" He chirps.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Guren snaps, stepping towards Yuu.

"I just did!" Yuu yelps, now running towards the living room with Guren on his heels.

"Get back here you little shit!" Guren shouts. Shinya just continues to laugh, watching the two race around the house. Guren yelling at Yuu about "Being a lil shithead" or "You are gonna pay for keeping that secret!" while Yuu just squeaks out apologies to his father. Guren was protective over the kid, he just tended to show it in a different manner than most parents would. Yuu was an unexpected thing that Shinya brought home with him one day. Guren was shocked but the kid quickly accepted them as his parents rather happily. Now here he is, pissed at his son. He never liked the kid, Mika. Found him way to…Protective over Yuu, or too touchy with his son! He had to keep his son innocent damn it! Besides, Mika's mother was a brat and Guren never liked her. So almost naturally he disliked Mika. Many would call him unfair and to give Mika a chance, but Guren had bad history with Mika's family and Guren was already iffy with certain friends of Yuu's. Guren finally catches up to the black haired kid and tackles him, but just as he lunges for Yuu, the brat vaults over the couch and races over to Shinya. Guren barely catches himself before he can faceplant into the ground and he scowls.

"You goddamn brat!" Guren growls. Yuu just smiles, standing behind Shinya.

"Oh Guren, just leave Yuu alone. He hasn't done anything wrong!" Shinya chirps, smiling at his husband.

"Yeah-huh! He is dating Mika damn it! I get weird vibes from that whole family!" Guren grumbles, shuffling to the kitchen. He glares at Yuu, who stares with wide eyes.

"Guren, Mika is fine. He is a better choice than most others, besides you rarely like anybody that isn't in your close group of friends or this family," Shinya muses.

Guren feels his brow twitch, but Shinya does have a point. He points to Yuu. "Too your room!" Guren huffs.

"What?! No fair!" Yuu complains.

"Go!" Guren shouts. Yuu sticks his tongue out at his father and stomps to his room. Shinya raises an eyebrow at Guren, but Guren is flopping onto the couch. Guren isn't phased when Shinya plops down next to him. Guren just sighs and flops over, using Shinya as some sort of pillow. Guren stares at the ceiling, scowling deeply. He may not act like a normal dad, but he tries. The army never did help him either. He scowls. That is how this all started, was the army. He was leader of his own squad and one day, he found a bakery which is where Shinya worked and still does to this day. Guren never understood Shinya and used to find the silver haired man annoying. Over the years, Shinya grew on him and once Guren left the military, Shinya let him stay in the town when he came back mostly to see the silver haired man. Guren sighs once more and blue eyes look at him.

"Am I really a good father? I am always paranoid about Yuu, thinking that something bad is gonna happen. I mean, I guess I have good reasons. Me and Krul never got along and yet here are our kids, all buddy buddy and it just puts me on edge. Do all parents go through this?! God damn it, I feel like a god damn woman! Shinya! What do I do? Oh my god. I swear if Mika gets Yuu in trouble, I am gonna kick both their asses and nobody can stop me! It is bad enough that Mika has that creepy friend, Ferid, that I swear is gonna make them get into trouble. At least with Yuu, he has Yoichi and Shiho, who I can semi-trust mostly because I have seen them, but Mika is a whole different story! I swear from the start Mika was always too close to Yuu and I don't like this! Shinya what the fuck do I do?!" Guren rants, placing his hands over his face. Guren lets out a loud, anguished groan before dragging his hands down his face, a small hint of a pout on his lips.

Shinya looks down at Guren before chuckling a bit. Guren glares and looks ready to strangle his husband. "Guren please calm down. It is fine, I am sure Mika will be good for Yuu. Yuu needs a more level headed person that won't provoke him. We both know how much that temper has gotten him in trouble. Just calm down and let him be," Shinya says, trying to reassure his husband.

Yet Guren doesn't look convinced as he just gives Shinya one of those "Are-you-fucking-kidding-me?-Whose-side-are-you-on?" look. Shinya smiles and runs a hand through Guren's hair.

"Just relax. Everything will be fine!"

"I swear you are worse than my friends. 'Oh relax Guren, no need to be such a pissant just because you are our boss. Relax and enjoy life!'" Guren mocks.

"They are right!"

"WHOSE SIDE ARE YOU ON DAMN IT?!"

Shinya just laughs.


	2. Chapter 2

Finally I get off my ass and finish chapter two of this story :'D It has been long over due. I have been so caught in fallen and I feel bad. But luckily, for me, fallen is almost done and I'm kind sad. My baby is almost done. ;v; Anyways, enjoy chapter two! c:

* * *

Guren sighs, pitching the bridge of his nose. The door slamming shut makes him flinch. His violet eyes dark with emotions. He royally screwed up. He looks around, a scowl on his face. The house...seems really empty. He doesn't like it. He stands there, in the deserted home. He didn't mean for them to fight. He was being stubborn. Shinya tried to get him to relax on Yuu, but that didn't go as planned. Their bickering turned into shouting, and resulted in Shinya leaving after saying, "Guren you are a stubborn fool!" He left, but Guren saw the tears. It hurt. It felt like somebody stabbed him, over and over in the chest. It wrenched at his heart, and he suddenly wants to get sick. The silence is deafening. He stumbles to the bathroom, feeling his stomach churn from the guilt building up inside him. The silence grates on his nerves as he enters his room. He doesn't see the phone that Shinya left behind in his haste to leave. He fumbles into the bathroom, heaving up his dinner. The guilt to much. The image of Shinya crying burns in his mind. It hurts. He wants to call, take back all the nasty things he said. He moans in agony, hands running through his wild, mess hair as he sits in the bathroom. It burns and he doesn't know on how to deal with it.

The memory burns alongside the guilt. He wants to make it disappear. He wants to wake up. Guren needs this to be a bad dream. One he can wake up from, and everything will be fine. He tries to fool himself, but the silence, empty house doesn't go away and he doesn't wake up. He stares at the tiled floor pathetically, jerking his head when it rings. That isn't his ring tone. He stands up, moving towards the phone out of pure instinct. He doesn't bother to check the caller I.D. as he answers the phone out of habit.

"Hello?"

* * *

"Hello?"

Yuu freezes, mouth going dry. He didn't expect this voice. Why didn't Shinya pick up?! Yuu can feel himself panicking, but his eyes are drawn back to the limp figure he is kneeling by and everything comes tumbling out. He needs help. He chokes up, sobbing. "Guren! Come quickly. Mika...he's hurt. He isn't moving and I think he could be dying. He...He pushed me out of the way….Oh jesus. Guren please just help! I'm sorry for sneaking out, but I need help. Mika can't die, Please!" Yuu sobs, voice choked and cracking.

Tears fall down his face and he is barely able to hold onto the phone. His body trembles like a leaf in a storm. His fingers keep slipping on the phone as his broken sobs ring around them. It's dark. He can't see very well, but he knows he needs help. Guren is talking. "Okay keep calm. Yuu, keeping him awake if he still awake. Tell me what happened and where are you."

Yuu barely registers. He looks around, searching. A sign. A market. He rattles off the name, going numb with his shock. He can hear keys clatter and mumbling. Yuu's green eyes settle back on his boyfriend and he whimpers. "Stay on the phone Yuu. I'll be there. I promise. Can you check his pulse. Yuu...Yuu you have to listen to me if you want Mika to live," Guren says loudly, jerking Yuu out of his throats.

Yuu reaches out, hand shaking. "M-my hand. It's shaking...to much," Yuu croaks out, staring at his trembling hand with wide, fearful eyes.

Guren curses and keeps talking, trying to calm Yuu down. It fails, as Yuu curls up, drawing his knees to his chest and his trembling hand around his head. "I'm sorry. I wasn't...I wasn't paying attention...T-the car. I-i-it was too fast…"

* * *

Guren is talking. His voice cracking. Yuu is sobbing and mumbling in his ear, words slurred together. It hurts hearing Yuu like this. He arrives on the scene within minutes. Yuu jerks his head up once he hears Guren shout. He finally drops the phone from his fingers. The screen cracks once the phone violently meets with the ground. Guren hurries up, purple eyes wide. Mika is limp, lifeless on the ground. The lights from the car showing a small puddle of blood. Guren leans down, reaching out. He touches Mika's pale throat. A faint pulse. He breaths and carefully picks the young boy up. "Yuu, you have to stand up. Go open the back doors of the car so I can place him in the car," Guren orders firmly to his adopted son.

Yuu is unstable, stumbling. He barely remembers to pick up the shattered phone as he tries to help Guren. He starts to cry silently when Guren gets both him and Mika settled into the car. Blood covers Guren's hands. Glass had cut him, and Guren could see that the young blonde had a broken leg and possibly even broken ribs. Yuu just silently sobs in the passenger seat, unable to focus on anything but the horrible memory of the accident. Guren drives, focusing on getting them to hospital. Guren doesn't know how long it takes, but he pulls in, gets out and struggles to get Mika out without hurting the boy even more. Blue eyes flutter open, hazy and dull as Guren hurries into the hospital. They close against the bright light and Mika is back unconscious as Guren shouts loudly.

"I need a doctor! Help me!"

Yuu trembles behind him as people gasp. A few children cry in panic and nurses rush over, a few screaming for a doctor. Parents try to shield their children, watching the scene in horror. Blood drips down Guren's left arm from the cuts on Mika. A doctor takes Mika. Guren follows, but is soon stopped outside a hallway by a nurse. Yuu stays at his side, finally clinging to him. Guren hushes the sobbing raven haired boy. A few nurses give them sorrowful looks as Guren leads Yuu over to the chairs. There, they sit. Yuu cries himself to slept within fifteen minutes. Guren wipes the blood on his jeans before pulling out his..no Shinya's phone. He searches the contacts. One pulls up. He stares at the picture, heart in throat.. He presses the call button and presses it to his ear. He clears his throat, trying to dislodge the lump there.

On the third ring, a voice rings in his ear.

"Hello?"


	3. Chapter 3

The "long" awaited chapter 3 of this story. I hope you enjoy! I feel like I have about two more chapters left. Depends really lmao. I pretty happy with this chapter (okay not really, it killed me) the pain of this story. Save me.

* * *

The ring is deafening in the silent hotel room. Slender hands reach out, russet red eyes emotionless as they stare at the image of a silver haired man grinning widely while throwing up a peace sign. She tsks, wondering why would he call so late at night. She sits up as she swipes the green phone symbol across the screen to answer it. "Hello?" She questions into the phone, voice soft with sleep.

There is no response and she runs a hand through her messy pink hair. Finally a static like sigh rings through. "Hello...Krul," a deep voice she knows all too well speaks up.

She opens her mouth to speak, but Guren resumes, cutting her off unknowingly.

"You must be so surprised. Haha….It must be so late. I'm sorry...but you need to know that Mika was hit by a car and is currently in surgery. I am calling from Shinya's phone because I'm the biggest dumbass ever and hurt him."

His choked, pained voice makes her heart wrench, but everything stops at the news. "What?!" She whispers in shock.

A shaky breath leaves Guren. It's a sad static in her ear. "Mika...he was hit by a car," Guren repeats. Krul throws the cover off her petite body. She stumbles over to her suitcase.

"Is he okay?!" She questions.

"Dunno...we just got here. Been at the hospital for around 30 minutes right now...I have to go, Yuu is waking up," Guren rasps.

"Wait...was Mika with Yuu?!" Krul questions, just imagining at how torn up the raven haired boy would if he saw all of that.

* * *

Guren laughs and that hysterical laughter confirms it all. The phone clicks as he hangs up, and Krul stares at her open suitcase. She dials another number as she tears out clothes. The phone rings for a bit before being picked. Her voice is hurried as she speaks. "Yes...I would like one plane ticket as soon as possible please."

Guren sets the phone down and turns to face Yuu as he begins to stir, mumbling and moaning in his sleep. Guren twitches, wrapping his arms around Yuu as if to keep the nightmares at bay. He doesn't help. Yuu jerks away, screaming for a moment before realizing the arms around him belong to Guren. Yuu collapse into a sobbing mess of tears and snot. Guren tilts his head down, burying his nose in Yuu's hair as he just hugs the boy. He twists, pulling Yuu onto his lap so they are both comfortable. A few nurses pass by and everything seems far too quiet for Guren. It puts him on edge, but the only thing he can think about is making sure Yuu is okay and praying that Mika can make it through. Time seems to have slowed down far too much for Guren's liking. He studies the nearest clock, violet eyes dark. He is tired and it shows. His clothes are rumpled and covered with blood and grime. His skin is sickly with dark bags under his eyes.

Yuu is the worst. His hair is a mess, skin so pale it could mistaken as paper. His eyes are red and puffy, while being dull and lifeless. His face is red and blotchy from crying so much. Finally, Yuu cries himself dry, tears unable to fall anymore. He stays in Guren's lap, trembling like a leaf, while dry sobs escape his chest. He wants Mika to walk out of that room, appearing just fine. Yet that is all a dream. Guren rubs Yuu's back, trying to calm the boy down. Finally a nurse appears, holding a bottle of water and some tissues. Guren doesn't want to move his arms, worried that if he did, Yuu would crumble and shatter. As if sensing his intentions, the nurse smiles sadly and sets the box and water down on a chair beside them. Another ten minutes pass before the same nurse appears, but with a blanket. She covers with Guren and Yuu. Yuu is back asleep, face buried in Guren's chest. Guren is dozing off, nose still in Yuu's hair. His blinks lazily at the nurse, who just smiles and walks away, leaving the pair to try and recover. Guren dozes off and on, waking up at any loud sound. Yuu stays asleep, soundly, in his arms. Guren is dozing off once more when a gentle hand on his shoulder startles him awake. He stares up with blurry vision, blinking rapidly to clear his vision. A doctor smiles down at him. The look isn't sad, but joyous.

"Mikaela is going to make it," he says.

Guren doesn't bother to question the doctor, but his whole frame collapses with relief. He releases a choked laugh, hugging Yuu tighter. "How long has it been?" Guren asks, trying to keep the tears at bay.

"It's been about four to five hours. He had a broken rib that punctured his lung. That took the longest for us to deal with, plus all the glass shards we had to take out of his back. He'll be fine. He's stable, but resting," the doctor says.

Guren nods and shakes Yuu awake. He smiles widely as sleepy green eyes look up to meet his watery violet eyes.

"Mika's going to be okay!" He chokes out.

* * *

She races through the halls. She chants the numbe of the room over and over in her head. She darts around doctors, people, and nurses. She slows once she turns down a hall. She can see a tall figure standing in the hallway, dark hair a mess. She slowly walks forward, steps almost seem to echo in the hallway. A doctor stands before him, talking softly. The doctor walks away as she finally approaches, tears in her dark red eyes. Violet eyes look at her a smile twitches onto his thin lips. She can see how dark the bags are under his eyes and how pale his once tan skin seems to be. She leans up on her tippy-toes, reaching for his face. She places both hands on his face and smiles widely. "Thank you, Guren," she whispers a single tear falling down her cheel.

She pulls away and moves towards the door. She stops in the doorway and turns to look at Guren. "You should sleep..or call Shinya," she murmurs before entering the room. One of the two chairs is already taken. That doesn't surprise her. She figured Yuu would be in the room as soon as he was allowed. He is curled up, head on the bed and one hand intertwined with Mika's. Mika seems so small and frail against the large bed, but Krul is just happy her son is alive. She silently pulls up the other chair and sits down to watch over the two boys. She leans forward and clasps her hands over Mika's free hand. It's warm. The pulse in his wrist thumps softly against her fingertips.

"I'm so happy you are going to make it...I love you Mika," she whispers.


	4. Chapter 4

Everything is so sterile and white. Guren paces around by the door, Shinya's phone in his hands. Yuu is awake and picking at some food. Mika is still asleep, the steady beep of his heart monitor echoing. Guren hasn't been sleeping and it shows completely. His posture is slumped, he basically drags his feet across the floor and he fidgets with the phone in his hands. Krul is in her own seat, watching Mika with a fond look on her soft features. Guren finally pushes the call button on the phone and presses it to his ear. He pitches the bridge of the nose, forcing himself to stop. The phone rings and a chill settles in Guren's body. His anxiety rises, and he can feel his stomach churn. Finally the phone bleeps as somebody picks up. Guren drops his hand, silently praying for the answerer to be his husband. His stomach drops when a deep voice speaks. Not the cheery voice of Shinya.

"Hello, this is Kureto. Whose on this phone?"

"Kureto," Guren says, voice clipped. He hated Kureto with a passion. Yet Shinya never cared for his adopted sibling and often when to him during any bad fight between Guren and Shinya. A dark chuckle sounds in his ear and he knows Kureto is wearing that smug smirk. Guren turns away from those in the room. Guren glares at the door, violet eyes burning with his hatred. He wanted Shinya, not this asshole.

"Where is Shinya?!"

"He is-" Kureto cuts off. Guren hears static and shuffling. The phone is being moved. Guren frowns. "Give that back!"  
"Guren!" A cheery voice greets. Guren slouches, breathing heavily. "Guren…?"

"Oh god Shinya. I'm sorry. I really am...god it's been a long two days. I'm sorry. I really. I would have called sooner, but I had to help Yuu…" Guren's voice wavers. He presses his free hand to his face. He starts to laugh, tears falling down his face. "Mika was hit. He saved our son and almost died. I was a fool."

"Guren!" Shinya seems panicked, never hearing Guren break down. Guren's body trembles and his legs threaten to give out. Both Krul and Yuu are there, supporting the larger man as he buckles.

"Guren!" Yuu says, shocked. Guren tries passing him the phone, but it slips from his fingers. Krul catches it with ease, having the most rest between the three. Shinya is shouting Guren's name on the other side and it seems that he is running. Krul tucks the phone between her ear and shoulder as she helps Yuu move Guren to the couch tucked by the window. Guren sits down on the bed, rubbing his face harshly with his hands.

"Shinya!" Krul state firmly. The panicked man stops whatever he is doing, everything going deathly silent on his head.

"Do not rush. That will only get you into an accident. Be safe. Guren hasn't been sleeping well and he needs to sleep," Krul states, a pointed look aimed at the raven haired in question. He snorts, about ready to argue, but Krul stops him by rattling off the information Shinya will need to find them. Guren sighs, rubbing his face. Yuu stares at him worried. Yuu is a bit tanner, and the backs aren't as dark, but he also has been restless. Guren looks ready to collapse. His eyes are hazy as he looks at them.

"Thank you Krul! I'll be there as soon as I can. Please take of them all until I get there," Shinya says before hanging up.

Krul sets the phone down and pushes Guren down. Yuu grabs a spare blanket and puts it over his father. "Sleep," Krul states firmly.

Guren sighs, relenting to his need for sleep. Krul watches at how quickly his breathing evens out as Guren falls asleep. Krul shakes her head and turns to Yuu. "You should sleep also. I will watch over Mika, okay?" She tells him.

"Are you sure?" He questions.

She smiles. "I will wake you up if he starts waking up. I promise," She says to the wary green eyed teen. He nods and wraps his own blanket around himself before curling up on the bed with Guren. Krul steps away from the resting pair and heads back to her spot by Mika's bed. She glances over at Yuu and Guren and smiles sadly.

"Things will get better, so sleep and get better yourselves," She mumbles to the silence. She turns to look back at Mika. She grabs his limp hand and squeezes softly.

"You wouldn't believe the story of who saved your life," she realizes out loud, laughing at the irony. Mika has always known about Guren's mistrust to him, and often spoke about to her and Ferid, a friend that came over often to see them.

* * *

Shinya enters the room silently behind a nurse here to check on Mika. His blue eyes quickly scan the room. Opposite of the bed is a window with a bed in front of it. On the bed is a lump of two. Tufts of black hair let Shinya know who is on the bed. He smiles in relief, happy Krul got the two of them to sleep. He looks over, noticing the woman by the bed, holding onto Mika's hand. She looks up when Shinya walks in. The nurse hurries to check on Mika. The two friends wait for her to leave before talking. Krul's dark eyes watch the nurse leave. The door clicks shut behind her.

"Is it true? Did Guren really save Mika?" Shinya questions.

Krul nods. "Yeah. He had your phone. He called me with it and told me what happened. He spent two days dozing but always woke up at the slightest of sounds. He has been so restless. He has done so much. Thank you for coming. It's nice to see you here," Krul says.

Shinya sighs. He looks over at the large lump on the bed. "I would have been here a lot earlier…" he whispers.

"I know, but he was so guilty about his fight with you that he tried to help out more...he didn't know what to do," Krul whispers. "I have never seen him look so frazzled and just...lost."

Shinya twitches. He hugs Krul.

"Thank you for trying to help them," he whispers. She nods.

Shinya pulls away and moves towards the bed to be around his resting family.


	5. Chapter 5

and the end has finally come to two fanfics of mine. This one and Fallen. I really do love this fanfic! Enjoy chapter five! 33

* * *

Guren stares at Yuu, studying the boy. Yuu holds his arms up slightly and turns, a soft blush across his cheeks. Guren folds his arms over his chest and huffs. Yuu is dressed in a finely tailored three piece suit with a beautiful emerald green dress shirt and a lighter tie that closely matches his bright green eyes. His black hair is still a mess, but styled so it appears slightly nicer and more for effect. Guren sighs, dropping his hands and smiling softly. So much had changed since the accident. Guren became more accepting of Yuu, realizing just how much Mika truly cared for his son. Guren places a hand on Yuu's shoulder, face deadly serious.

"If he hurts you, I have the right to kick his ass," Guren states.

Yuu laughs. It's so bright and carefree. Yuu has become so much happier now that Mika is up and about. Today marks a year since he started officially dating Mika and a year since that accident. So it was no surprise to Guren or Shinya that Mika would want to take Yuu out. Guren chuckles and pulls away, placing his hands into the pockets of his jeans. He smirks smugly at Yuu who just glared halfheartedly at him now.

"Mika knows better. You actually scare him! You have seen his face when Krul told him you helped us. He denied it so much...well tried too until I told him it was true. I'm just happy Guren. Happy you didn't start scolding me. When you first answered that phone I felt like my world had plunged into darkness. Yet thanks," Yuu states.

"Save the sappiness for you date," Guren huffs, refusing to let Yuu's words fluster him. Yuu snickers, placing his hands on his hips. Shinya reaches out and pulls on Yuu's tie, straightening it. Yuu scowls softly and bats at those slender hands, making Shinya chuckle.

"Tell Mika I said Hi," Shinya chirps. Yuu rolls his eyes and waves off Shinya as a knock on their door stills any further talk. Yuu grins widely and races to the door, only to get yelled at by Guren.

"No running in my house, mister! I don't care if you got a date. You can walk!"

Yuu opens the door, a head of blonde hair just barely visible behind him. Yuu sticks out his tongue and blows a raspberry at Guren. He smirks and quickly ducks out of the door before Guren could yell at him some more. Guren feels his smile twist into a bitter and pissed smile as his brow twitches. "That kid is gonna get it," He growls.

Shinya laughs. "Leave him be. He is excited. Mika went through a lot of physical therapy just to be here," Shinya hums.

Guren shakes his head and snorts. "I guess just this one time I can make an exception," he says with a smile.

* * *

Yuu keeps an arm around Mika. The two are heading into a fancy restaurant. Mika demanded it happen, and plus they kind of were dragged by Ferid. The silver haired man has never really been far from the couple, watching in case Mika is unable to walk anymore. Mika hasn't been the most stable, but he is getting better. The blonde had dressed in a white suit with a blue accents. Ferid is also in a white suit. At his side is a semi-formally dressed man with red and black hair. Ferid was often nagging at the man for his outfit, but he just chuckled and waved his nagging boyfriend off. Yuu didn't mind the double date with Ferid and Crowley, as they were better than his annoying friends who would tease him and ask embarrassing questions. Yuu looks around as they are guided by a waitress to their table. It's in the back with less people. More privacy. Mika sighs as he sits down, rubbing a thigh. Yuu sits beside, frowning in worry. "Are you okay?" He asks.

Mika smiles warmly at him. "Nothing can stop me from doing this," He states firmly. Yuu frowns.

"I don't want you to push yourself," Yuu states. Mika just smiles warmly at him, making Yuu's worries disappear.

"Don't worry I'll be fine," he says with an easy smile.

Yuu smiles softly and turns to look at the menu. Crowley isn't even bothering as Ferid is talking his ear off about what they should get. Mika turns poking Yuu. Yuu scowls at his boyfriend, who grins widely and points to a dish. Yuu's eyes widen and he chuckles. "Sap," he muses.

"Hey!" Mikay states, frowning playfully.

Yuu grins widely, green eyes glittering in the light.

* * *

Yuu sighs and hums, burying his face even more into the pillow. It's soft and smells so nice. Arms wrap around him and lips gently place kisses on his shoulder. He grumbles, turning as if it would help his attacker stare away. Blue eyes sparkle with mirth as Green orbs open to stare. Yuu frowns at Mika, who just grins widely, and Yuu can tell the older boy has something to say. He frowns, scowling in suspicion of Mika. Mika snickers and kisses his nose. "Ya know, you sure are bossy," he muses.

"Shut up Mika! My back hurts and I want to sleep," Yuu snaps, but there is no heat to his voice. He blushes lightly. Mika hums happily and nuzzles Yuu's cheek.

"It's okay. I love you...even though I might die," Mika laughs.

"Oh jesus! God damn it Mika! I almost lost you too a car but I am not losing you to my father. He might try and smack you, or yell and chase you around. Hide by Shinya. He will not hurt Shinya just to hurt you. That is how I always dodge Guren's attacks," Yuu states.

Mika pouts. "Yuu he is still pretty scary. How do you put up with him?!"

"He's changed a bit. Isn't as strict. Besides, he is a great dad because he tries," Yuu says.

Mika frowns. "I've only ever had Krul," he murmurs.

"And now you have me," Yuu murmurs, kissing the blonde lovingly.

Mika smiles. "That I do."


End file.
